Grand Prize!
by In the Shadow of Light
Summary: Kimberly Ramirez just wanted a summer full of fun. She got more than she bargained for when she answered a survery about what anime she knows best. Now she's getting real life Death Note Units through mail! What's worse is that her jerk of a brother has joined in on the party! Kimberly doesn't know what will kill her first. The madness or the units themselves...


**Hello everyone! :D**

**Well, I have really nothing to say except this is my first story! I don't have experience with writing nor am I good with grammar or spelling, but I decided I can give it a try!**

**Weird, I just thought I heard someone scream for everyone to runway…huh.**

**Please fill free to correct me if I am wrong in any parts or if the story is good or bad! I'll hang myself if you don't! (TT~TT)**

…**well if I had any rope…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT, under any circumstance, own Death Note! It belongs to the wonderful Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata! I'm not that creative. (-.-;) I get easily flustered if I just have to choose what kind of flavor of ice cream I want…**

…**yeah I have no life. Enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and a quick warning! There will be foul language in this story and this chapter is kinda long! Okay, NOW you can enjoy! :3**

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

The sun was setting, painting the once bright blue sky to an array of colors of orange and pink. The temperature had decreased dramatically, causing some bitter breezes.

She shivered violently as a gust of wind blew past her, lashing out on her bare skin like a whip. She was just wearing a black and white striped long sleeve shirt and blue jean shorts, walking along the streets in her raggedy black converses. Some strands of her dark auburn hair whipped across her face, annoying her constantly. It made her wish she took a hat with her to at least keep it a bit under control. She hated how the weather is burning hot one moment then its freezing cold the next. She stopped walking and another gust of wind went her way. She shivered violently once more.

Maybe she should have just worn warmer clothes in general.

She stuffs one of her trembling hands into the back of her short's pocket and pulled out a black, slim touchscreen phone. She pressed a small button on top of her phone and its screen lights up brightly. The glow illuminated her pale face as she slides her finger across the screen to unlock it. The phone made a _Tch _sound as it was unlocked and she then proceed to tap the button labeled _Contacts_ that was on the home screen. She slides down the list of contacts until she found her brother's name and tapped on the symbol that represented the talk button. She pressed the phone to her ear and shifted from one foot from the other as she impatiently waits for him to answer. Her free hand clenched the end of her shirt as the fifth ring came when he finally answered.

"_Yo."_

She let out a growl of irritation as she heard his calm voice.

"_Uh…hello?" _He asked with a bit of wary in his voice. She can already imagine him dead when she gets home. He better have his will already planned and written, she thought as she gritted her teeth.

"Where the _fuck_ are you?" she said with a pause between each word, venom seeping through them.

"_Oh, it just you," _he replied with disinterest. She could hear music playing faintly in the background however she barely took notice of it. In fact she could care less. Before she could snap back a sarcastic comment at him, he continued to speak.

"_I thought it was someone important who was calling," _she heard a faint hiss sound followed by a clickindicating he just opened a can of soda, _"You know, someone who doesn't waste my time," _She felt her eye twitch at that statement while her free hand was clenched tight into a fist. _"But I guess I was wrong."_

"You're a fucking jackass! I called you earlier to come and pick me up, but you never did!" She shouted at him through the phone. She was beyond furious with him, and he has the gall to act as though she was just the dirt beneath his shoes. A cry of pain was heard on the other side of the phone.

"_Goddamit! That hurt ya know! I can hear you perfectly fine without you making my damn ears bleed!" _

She smirked at his pain. "Well, try actually listening to me for once than maybe I don't have to yell," She retorted while rolling her eyes. She then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Look, just come and get me. I'm freezing my ass out here." Her brother sighed and unwillingly agreed.

"_Where are you?" _He questioned.

"Um…" she finally took notice of her surroundings, and to her displeasure, she has no clue as to where she was. She was too busy cursing her brother's name in vain that she was not looking as to where she was going. She bit her lip as she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

"Uh…"

"…_You have no idea do you?"_

She remained silent.

He sighed at his sister's stupidity and her lack of sense of direction. He then got up from his bed and made his way to his red laptop covered in skull stickers. The laptop was place on top of a wooden desk right in front of his black sheeted bed. He pulled an office-like chair from under the desk, and plopped himself in the seat. He turned it on and quickly typed in his password. He then proceeds to open up _Internet Explorer_ with _Google_ as his home page.

"_Alright, I now have access to Google Maps. Now just tell me the address of the closest store near you, and I will pick you up from there. Just wait for me inside until I come and get you."_

She smiled at the plan. She quickly looked around again and found a café just down the road that was still surprisingly open.

"I sent my eyes on the target, and I'm going in," she replied and dashed to the other side the road. Her numb legs protested against the fast movement, but with her hand clenched tight around her phone, she manage to hauled ass when she saw a several cars speed her way. With adrenaline coursing through her veins, she made it to the other side of the road. Her heart raced against her chest as she sucked in all the air she could. She thought she saw her life past right in front of her eyes. Also she thought she needed to cut back on all the soda. That short run should have not left her this breathless.

Nah, she thought as she made her way to the front entrance of the café. "Coke is too good to give up. I will rather _drop dead _then to cut back on that good stuff." She said while looking at the café more closely now that she was near it. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small either. It was just the right size (well for her anyway). The building itself was painted a mint green color with thin white horizontal lines decorating the café. She also saw pink pansies planted near the entrance with many other different types of colorful flowers. She looked up at the huge sign that read _Blue Ball Café_; which she thought it was pretty hilariousdue to the fact that the building was painted green.

She brought her phone up against her ear and called out to her brother on the other line. She was greeted with silence and she thought he had hung up on her. She called out again, but louder, and got the same response. She growled out in frustration and was about to hang up when her brother finally answered. Her nose twitched and she calmly asked her brother where the hell he was.

"_Geez, nosey aren't we?"_ he said teasingly. She just rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"Whatever, the store is called _Blue Bell Café_, which is pretty ironic since its painted mint green." She said while chuckling at the end. Her brother laughed.

"_Really? Wow, that's pretty stupid of them."_

"Yeah, now hurry up because my patience is wearing thin. You'll be lucky if you just escape with a few broken bones if you're late."

"_Yes, mom. I'll also be sure to pick up milk on my way there too."_

"God, you're such a smart ass! Can't you be serious for once?"

"_What is this 'serious' you speak of? Is it a type of food?"_

She facepalmed and was about ready to throw her phone against the wall. Only her brother had the power to get under her skin. He was like some parasite and she was the host. She took a deep breath and counted to ten. Her anger didn't disappear, but it kept it under control. She let out a sigh for what felt like the millionth time and placed a hand against her forehead. She took one more look at the café, and she reached for the handle on the door to step inside.

The bell on the door tinkled lightly, signaling other people that someone has arrived. Several people heads turned their way to the front entrance, and saw a teenager around the age 16 or 17 on the phone. Some of those people also raised a brow at the questionable clothing she was wearing in this cold weather. The young woman seems to take offence with the stares as she frowned and a red hue took place on her face. She glared at the people, and with a huff, she went and sat by one of the public laptops near the windows.

A waitress made her way to the temperamental girl with a fake smile plastered on her face and handed the young woman a menu. The girl shook her head and said she wasn't going to order anything. The waitress eye twitched and told the young woman if she was to stay she had to order something. The young woman let out an irritated sigh, and she quickly hung up her phone with a rushed goodbye. She took the menu out of the waitress's hand and skim through its contents. She pointed at the order of the Frappuccino Mocha on the menu and said she'll have that. The waitress looked at the girl with an are-you-serious look, but she didn't say anything and walked away to fill in the young woman's order.

While the waitress walked away, the girl rolled her eyes. Great, she thought. She only had about six dollars on her. She felt a bit lucky as she barely made the cut, but at the same time, she didn't include the tax. Well, if she didn't make the bill, she could con some money off her brother when he comes. She could pay him back later. With a shrug, she proceeds to get on the internet to sustain her boredom. Maybe one of her favorite stories on had uploaded another chapter, she happily thought.

Her fingers slowly began to type in the search engine, and she frown slightly at her pace. Even though she spent most of her life on the computer, she never got over her habit at looking at the keyboard or just typing with using only four of her fingers.

"God, I seriously need to stop doing that," she unconsciously said out loud. A few people close to her took a glance in her direction, but she paid no mind as she was too absorbed in her thoughts.

"Now let's see what I can find! Wait…what's this?" She held her cursor over an ad that had suddenly popped up on her screen. The ad showed multiple of anime characters from different shows all clumped together. She raised a brow and read the title. "_What anime you know best?_" it had read. Nothing special really. "Huh, well you look at that. Maybe I should check it out since I got nothing better to do."

She clicked on the ad, and it brought her to (what looks like to her) an anime merchandise website. It had every single anime/mange that ever existed! She sat amazed at what she was looking at. She felt like she was looking at heaven.

"Um, miss?"

She was jerked out from her shock by the waitress from earlier. In her hand she held the item she had ordered. The waitress placed the cold drink on the table and said nothing more. The waitress just gave her a look then quickly left. The girl blinked in surprised then turn her attention back to the laptop.

Wow, she thought. She shook her head and then stared at the screen. She then noticed the questionnaire that was now on the webpage. She read the first question and easily chose an answer. Before she knew it, she started to swiftly answer each question with only a little of difficulty. "Wow, this pretty simple. Well minus a few question here and there."

_**Congratulations! You just won a grand prize!**_

The screen flashed bright colors with fireworks going off in the background. Beneath the statement was a fill out information application. It only asked for her name and age. She knew it was a scam to steal her money, but it was odd it only asked her of those personal questions. She shrugged and thought it wasn't that bad to send in her name and age. It's not like she owns any credit cards. She began to fill out the boxes.

**Name: **Kimberly Ramirez

**Age: **16

Kimberly then hit the summit button and then the webpage started to load. She took a sip of her drink and watched as the process was almost complete. What it said next shocked her to the core.

_**Thank you for your submission! We will send you your personal Anime Unit in the next 4 to 5 weeks!**_

Kimberly started to choke on her Frappuccino Mocha. Her whole body was numb. She stared wide eyed at the screen in disbelief and pure shock. Only one word was passing through her head.

"Oh, shit…"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He was not happy. Not one bit.

He had to get out from the warm comfort of his room to pick up his dimwitted sister. His sister had also hung up on him before he could get the number address of the café. He was just lucky there was only one _Blue Bell Café _in the area. The things his sister makes him do.

He saw the café just a few feet away and sighed in relief. The direction on _Google Maps_ confused him completely, but was thankful for the G.P.S system on his phone. This was all unfamiliar territory to him. He pulled his car into the parking lot and parked near the entrance. He then whipped out his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"_H-hello?" _

He raised a brow at how shaky her voice sounded.

"Yeah, I'm waiting outside for you. Now hurry up!"

With that said he hung up. He slipped his phone into his pocket, and waited impatiently for his sister. He finally saw her stumble out the café trembling. He thought it was nothing more than the cold air's doing. So he thought nothing of it. She opens the side door and slides in the car.

"What? No thank you for saving your butt?" he said mockingly to her. He was met with silence. He notices she was paler than usual, and he felt a bit of concern kicking in.

"Kimberly?"

She slowly turned to look at him with wide eyes. She started to tremble even more and said only one thing back at him.

"…Fuck."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Hoped you enjoyed it! :D This is more of a prologue then the first chapter. Please review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
